


New Allies?

by barefootxo



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the remnants of the New Republic desperate for allies in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo are sent to evaluate a little planet called Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Allies?

I don't own Star Wars, or any of the characters... They belong to George Lucas.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
‘They’re going to be our new allies against the Vong, Jag, Let’s not be too critical of them, shall we?’  
  
‘Jaina, you were with me when we inspected the defences of this planet, Earth. They make Adumar’s ways seem highly sophisticated. All they know how to do is kill each other like little savages. Even Bothans manage to at least keep the killing down to a few political assassinations per month. These mad little creatures can’t seem to go a day without slitting each other’s throats.’  
  
‘Come on now, Jag. It’s not our place to judge their society. There are some pretty savage peoples in the New Republic.’  
  
‘At least most of them have an acceptable level of technology, Jaina. Even the Adumari Blade 28 could outfly those pathetic fighters.’  
  
‘A Blade 28, Jag? Isn’t that a little harsh?’  
  
‘Oh please. I was giving them the most favourable comparison possible. These craft are purely atmospheric, so my clawcraft, your X-wing or even a Blade 32-A would easily be able to vape them in combat, because they can strike from outside the atmosphere.’  
  
‘Fine, fine… but still, a Blade-28?’  


‘Jaina, have you even read the specs on these so called fighter-craft?’  
  
‘Ummmm’ Well, I haven’t much time, what with running the squadron. I…’  
  
‘Jaina, learn to delegate. This is important. Your report to Wedge on this planet will have a lot of weight and you need to know what our supposed allies can do.’  
  
‘All right, all right. Skip the lecture and give me the abridged summary of what I should have read.’  
  
‘Deal. First of all, neither their fighters, nor their bombers, are using repulsorlifts. They are using some sort of primitive jet engines, or even propellers to stay airbourne. A half decent fighter, including a Blade 28, could pick them apart like Lowie picks his teeth. It might take time, but it would be brutally efficient.’  
  
‘Ouch. Well, perhaps with decent armaments they can compensate…’  
  
‘That’s another thing, Jaina. Their armaments on these things are pathetic. Their missiles, for the most part, are no better then a laser bolt, and nowhere near as accurate. The only missiles they have that are at all effective are those nuclear warheads, but those cause as much damage to the world around them as they do to the immediate target.’  
  
‘They can compensate with their lasers, then’’  
  
‘What lasers? Jaina, these fools fire a succession of tiny flecks of metal at each other. It’s completely ineffective.’  
  
‘Well, I guess they’ll have to rely on their shields, then.’  
  
‘What shields? Jaina!!! They’re as naked as TIE Fighters! No shields.’  
  
‘Ummm… No shields, no lasers, missiles that are less powerful and less accurate then lasers, missiles that do more to damage the environment then the enemy, no repulsors, and no space capability… Tell me Jag. What is good about these aircraft?’  
  
‘Oh that’s easy.’  
  
‘It is’’  
  
‘Yep.’  
  
‘Well then?’  
  
‘Well what?’  
  
‘What’s good about these aircraft?’  
  
‘Simple enough. They seem to be confined to this planet. We can only hope that the next planet is more promising.’

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
